Trick
Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, or simply Trick, is an ancient and powerful Light Fae Blood Sage of the Clan Finarvin. He is also the legendary Blood King, who created the peace treaty between the Light and Dark at the end of the Great Fae War. Trick is hundreds, if not thousands of years old, and during that time he has reigned as a Fae monarch alongside his late wife Isabeau, with whom he had a daugher named Aife, and later a granddaughter named Bo. It is Trick who more than any other character guides and teaches Bo about Fae society. Trick has been known to be incredibly secretive about the exact nature of his powers, motives, and his identity. Only a few individuals are aware that he is The Blood King. Trick was one of the earliest immigrants to the New World, where he ultimately settled and eventually opened the Dal Riata, a neutral Fae pub ("Prologue"). History During the Great Fae War, Trick ruled as one of the numerous Fae warlords of the time who did battle with other leaders. Near the end of the war, as casualties on both sides rose to horrific levels, Trick's wife Isabeau began to believe that peace had to be the path for the Light and Dark if either side was to survive. A notion Trick rejected. After communicating with some of her husband's Dark Fae enemies, who agreed to a summit with the hope of beginning the peace process, Isabeau approached her husband about the summit and pleaded with him to accept. However, Trick simply refused to allow such a meeting to take place, fearing it was only another trap, and as such he forbade Isabeau from conducting this meeting. But Isabeau simply did not listen. The summit went on as planned, until a force of Fae soldiers arrived and slaughtered all those present, including Trick's wife and his arch enemy. It would later be revealed that it was one of Trick's own royal advisers who had hired the attackers and signed their orders, using the Blood King's seal without his knowledge to pin the blame on Trick. This subterfuge caused factions of both Light and Dark to become so outraged that they demanded his death. To avoid execution, and to end the war for good, Trick used his powers as a Blood Sage to write the laws that became the truce between the two sides. This peace would last for centuries and brought about a great era of relative peace, however it was not without its costs. As a Blood Sage, Trick's powers inadvertently triggered events that would cause him to lose his daughter, Aife. Aife became venegeful and increasingly hostile towards the Dark Fae, who she believed killed her mother. Ultimately Aife gathered a cadre of supporters who, like her, sought to break the truce by assassinating a Dark Fae elder. Luckily Aife's plan failed when the other Light Fae clans refused to follow her, and her own father turned her over to the Dark Fae who kept her prisoner and tortured her for many centuries before she escaped. This loss so affected Trick he would later call it his greatest regret. Role in Fae Politics Trick is respected by the Ash and the Morrigan, and is considered an Elder of the Fae community but does not appear to hold any specific office. He works within the Light Fae for a greater purpose that has not been fully revealed. Furthermore, Trick has also been very careful to ensure that only a handful of Fae know his true identity as Blood King. The reasons for this remain unclear though, since he was the Blood King, it is likely that it relates to keeping the peace. Dyson works with him in some secret manner that appears to be about maintaining the peace. Fae Ability Trick is a blood sage. Anything he writes in his own blood comes to pass. He apparently has to use a special﻿ set of scissors, ink bottle and pen and write in an ancient Fae language to do this. He seems very adamant about not using his powers, as he wants to keep his identity a secret from everyone. All Trick's written destinies appear to have had a downside to them (ending the war --> his family's faith) so he is reluctant to use his powers unless absolutely necessary. Trick was once known as the Blood King, a legendary figure in Fae history that forged a peace between the warring tribes of Fae that would eventually become the Light and the Dark. The day he did this became known as La Shoshain. Personality Trick is very wise and caring. He has shown great diplomatic skills when dealing in Fae politics. He is well respected and is often sought out for advice, due to his extensive knowledge of the Fae world. He is a paternal figure to many, especially Dyson, Bo, Hale and to a greater degree Kenzi. As the owner of The Dal his diplomacy is essential. He seeks help from Lauren, the human Light Fae doctor, due to her equally large knowledge of all things Fae, Lauren focusing on Fae biology while Trick is the superior source of information for material relating to Fae history. Like Bo, he does not appear to regard humans as inferior, demonstrated by his obvious affection for Kenzi and Lauren. Relationships *Bo is Trick's granddaughter. *Dyson *Kenzi *Lauren *Hale *The Ash *The Morrígan *Aife is Trick's daughter. *Stella Nashira is Trick's love interest as of Season 3. The two kissed in Fae-ge Against The Machine. Trivia *Trick is said to be very old, perhaps thousands of years old. The name "Fitzpatrick" is only about 500 years old. It is an Anglicized version of an old Irish name, Mac Giolla Phádraig or "son of the devoted of (Saint) Patrick." The use of such a surname as a given name would have been unusual a few hundred years ago. Trick probably assumed the name relatively recently, as part of his efforts to conceal his true identity as The Blood King. *Trick's name in the Prologue is given as "Patrick Mac Morrigan." While most likely a writer's error, it could be construed as an alias he dropped in favor of his current name. Category:Fae Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Light Fae Category:Season 3